An issue relating to vehicle door latches is that it is sometimes desirable to have low effort required to release the ratchet from the striker. Another issue relating to vehicle door latches is that is sometime desirable to have a low effort release to engage (ie. close) the latch. Another issue relating to vehicle door latches is that the release time for the latch may not be consistent from latch to latch due to manufacturing tolerances of the vehicle, and/or the release time can change over time, as certain components age. As another consideration, it is advantageous to provide a door latch that is capable of quickly releasing the ratchet from the striker, but it is also advantageous for the door latch to be capable of providing a high force to open the latch in the event it is needed. For example, if the vehicle is in an accident, it is possible that a high force would be required to open the latch. This is particularly true for electrical latches that do not have a mechanical linkage that can be actuated as a backup for opening the latch.